


Transience

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Kirk runs into an old shipmate





	Transience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



A certain amount of transience was inevitable in Starfleet. A ship’s senior staff might remain together but other members of the crew often received shorter assignments. 

There was one benefit, Kirk thought to himself as he strolled along Starbase 10’s main promenade – running into old friends in new circumstances.

Circumstances that allowed two people to enjoy each other’s company in a way that wasn’t possible when they were assigned to the same ship.

Circumstances like the ones he and Janice Rand found themselves in now, with forty-eight hours of downtime and no responsibilities. He was rather looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
